


A Matter of Faith

by paranoidangel



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Al and the end of a leap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caitrin Torres (ctorres)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctorres/gifts).



Sam beamed as he walked away from the happy family. "I can leap now?" he asked, disappointed.

Al glanced down at the handlink and nodded.

Sam sighed. "Sometimes I wish we had a better chance to talk."

"We will. When you come home."

Al sounded so sure that Sam was still smiling when he leaped. Usually he was the one who was sure everything would work out and Al was the worrier. It was when he thought of his future that their roles reversed. He didn't have much of his own, but Al had enough faith for both of them.


End file.
